yumenikkifgfandomcom-20200213-history
Divinity Fatum/guide
(version 2 – up to date with release from 13.09.2013) Instructions Interact with certain objects/progress text with EnterYou move with arrow keys Open menu by pressing Esc Hold down Shift to go faster Map explanation Many (or rather everyone) had problem with understanding how moving from one street to another works, and how to read map in this game. In game, if you go right, you go to next street in line, for example: if you’re on street nr 1, after going consequently right, you’ll land on street nr2. Streets on one line loop, so if you’ll go in one direction, you’ll for example pass streets: 1, 2, 3, 4 and then you’ll once again land on street nr1. This obviously works in the same way, if you’d go left (in case you’d wonder). Now, going up/down is where trickery begins. Taking street nr1 as example once more – if you’ll go up, you’ll land on street nr5, but if you’ll go down… you’ll also end up on the same street, on the same spot. Only difference is direction in which main character faces. Another thing: when you’ll get map, take a notice at light-blue grid. It shows how every screen looks like. Have in mind that streets don’t start where white, fattened lines representing streets cross, but where mentioned light-blue lines are. To put it simply, one part of light-blue grid covers one street – both vertically and horizontally. There are also alleys, however I don’t think they need further explanation. How to avoid unnecessary confusion These are just few simple tips. First of all, avoid talking to EVERYTHING. Posters, windows, and lampposts are not really in a mood for discussion, so you can save both their and your time. Next, although you normally move in rather slow pace, don’t be afraid to dash through most of the game. Walk normally if you only feel like it – to feel the mood, get more immersed in the game. Another thing – if you decide to follow Intuition, do it. If you don’t, then at least follow your own intuition. There are some parts, that require you to follow certain things. If you decide to do otherwise, expect getting seriously lost and confused. Walkthrough This will be simple spoiler-free guide, telling where to get all currently implemented clues and which ones are necessary to trigger them. Clues you can get before getting to the game’s ending sequence for the first time: #'Blade' – we get that instantly after intro scene. #'Map' – street nr 1. You have to read note in the room, before acquiring map. #'Writing on the wall' – Painted on the wall on the street nr 7. #'Notepad' – Lies in the middle of crossroads on street nr 7. #'TV' – After getting Notepad, follow the Shadow. It will lead you into alley coming from street nr 24 (it is important to follow Shadow – not going there by yourself). There, at the further part of alley you’ll find a junkyard kinda place. In the center of it, you’ll find old TV, lying on a box. #'Book of Genesis' – After getting TV, go to the room on street nr 12. Interact with book lying on the table. #'Mirror' – After getting Book of Genesis go to the street nr 29. Enter room with mannequins. Go further, to the 3rd room. Interact with mirror, to get the event. #'Storybook' – You should find a key, lying under one of the lamppost on the street nr 21 after getting Mirror clue. Interact with it. #'Note I' – You can find it lying on street nr 6 after getting Book of Genesis. #'Book of Wails' – After getting Note I, go on the street nr 18. Under lamppost, you should find a book. Interact with it to get the event. #'Eye' – After getting Book of Wails, go to the room on street nr 14. Go north consequently, while inside. #'Innocent' – On street nr 19, door should appear after getting Eye event. Enter the room and proceed with event. #'Text on the ground' – After getting Book of Wails, go on the street nr 23. Examine the text to get clue. #'Note II' – To get that, follow trails coming from text on the ground (after inspecting it first). #'Shadow' – After getting Note II, it can appear randomly on any of these streets: 2, 8, 9, 20, 21, 26. You’ll notice when event will be triggered. After that, interact with Shadow. #'Red Splash' – After getting Shadow event, visit room on street nr 5 (one, where Note II was). Interact with thing on the wall. #'Sophia’s Diary' – Return back to the room on the street nr 12 and interact with the bed. IMPORTANT! GET THIS EVENT AFTER FINDING INNOCENT CLUE IF YOU WISH TO PROGRESS TO THE ACT II! After getting Sophia’s Diary, you won’t get back to usual city, upon leaving room. Instead, you’ll get transported to another location, leading to the ending sequence of the game. Now, if you get Innocent event and try to go up the alley on the left part of street X, you’ll encounter a flashback. After that, try going up once more. Main character will ask you, whenever should she go further, or not. Choose “No”. You’ll get back to the usual, rainy city. After that, second part of game begins. This one is quite straight-forward. Just go on the street nr 3 and enter the long alleyway. In its middle, you’ll notice peculiar building with red doors. Just enter it. Second part takes place on this building. After clearing event on one floor, you can go to the next one, by using elevator. Just for information sake, I’ll list down clues attainable in this building: #'Mask' (wearable; vanishes after leaving event) #'Cinderella’s Entry' #'Kaoru’s Entry' #'Clockwork’s Entry' #'Milene’s Entry' #'Leader’s Entry' #'Machete' (vanishes after leaving event) #'Stab Town’s Entry' #'Princess’ Entry' BE AWARE THAT ON THE CONTRARY TO OTHER FLOORS/EVENTS IN THE BUILDING, BY CHOOSING 6TH FLOOR, YOU INSTANTLY GO TO EVENT, WITHOUT POSSIBILITY TO RETURN. IF YOU WISH TO COLLECT ALL POSSIBLE CLUES, DO SO BEFORE GOING FOR THIS ONE! Now, while progressing with Act II, there will be few more clues to collect in the city: #'World’s Ends Diary' – After getting Kaoru’s Entry, while having Red Splash found, exit the building. There should be red trail on the ground now. Follow it. #'Salomon’s Note' – After getting World’s Ends Diary, go to the room on street nr 27. While in room, proceed north. Interact with note, and after that with thing in the middle (you can interact with it first, but it is important to interact with it also after reading the note). #'Note III' – Go to the street nr 8, after getting Salomon’s Note. There should be an alley now, which wasn’t there before (it isn’t on map either). Walk in there and interact with note on the end of alleyway. #'Record of Apocalypse' – After getting both Note III and Stab Town Entry, go on the street nr 10. Go inside a room placed there and interact with object on the table to get the clue. DEPENDING ON WHETHER YOU GET THIS EVENT OR NOT, YOU MAY EITHER GET SECOND ENDING OR PROGRESS TO ACT III! Links Original walktrhough can be read here: link Category:Walkthroughs